


Minty things

by impalaloompa



Series: Destiel Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon - can you do a cute Christmas destiel in the bunker with hit coco and nice stuff please</p>
<p>I tried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty things

For anon

Cas cursed loudly as the hot chocolatey liquid sloshed over his hand, scalding the skin and causing him to drop the mug on the floor. The marshmallows bounced off the bunker floor and created little islands in the spreading brown.   
“Cas?” Dean’s concerned call came from behind him.   
Castiel spun round, tears in his eyes.   
“I’m sorry Dean!” he stammered, “I wanted to bring you a hot chocolate but-“   
Dean cut him off by planting a firm, wet kiss on Cas’ pliable lips.  Cas stared into those loving green eyes.   
Dean took him by the elbow and lead him back into the kitchen. He flicked the tap on and forced Castiel’s burned hand under the freezing flow.  Cas yelped and struggled to pull away but Dean was stronger and held him fast. Cas went limp and allowed Dean to stroke the red patch on his hand tenderly.   
“Is this your first burn?” Dean whispered in the fallen angel’s ear.  Cas nodded and rested his head back on Dean’s shoulder. He had to admit, the burn was starting to feel better.   
After about 10 minutes Dean turned the tap off and retrieved a bandage from the first aid kit under the sink. He wound it carefully around Castiel’s hand.  The former angel watched every brush of Dean’s hand on his. He loved the way the muscles in his lover’s arm flexed with each movement.    
Dean took Cas’ bandaged hand and kissed the knuckles with a lusty grin on his face. Castiel blushed redder than his borrowed sweater.   
Dean shooed him away and insisted on cleaning the mess up by himself.  Cas sunk down slowly into one of the many wooden chairs and looked about the bunker.  Dean had done an amazing job of decorating the bunker. Tinsel and fairy lights were wound round every possibly fixture. Sam had hauled in at least three Christmas trees which Dean had strategically placed and smothered with baubles and candy canes.  Cas liked candy canes. He had become quite partial to minty things. Especially the special condoms Dean bought.   
Cas jumped when a steaming mug of hot chocolate was placed in front of him.  Dean beamed down, cradling a mug of his own.  Cas shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean swung his mug out of the way and wrapped his free arm around his angel.  Cas nuzzled into his shoulder.   
“I love you Dean,” he whispered.   
“I love you too,” Dean breathed.


End file.
